yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 018
のモンスター！！ | romaji = Nazo no Monsutā!! | english = Mysterious Monster!! | japanese translated = Mysterious Monster!! | alternate = | chapter number = 18 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Mysterious Monster!!", is the eighteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Bastion Misawa is awed by Chazz Princeton's Summoning of "Light and Darkness Dragon", remembering the card from when Chazz won junior tournaments in the past. Chazz declares that no matter how strong Bastion gets, Chazz will get always be stronger. Chazz attacks "Shutendoji" with "Light and Darkness Dragon", reducing Bastion to 1400 Life Points. Bastion activates the effect of the "Mezuki" in his Graveyard, removing it from play to Special Summon "Crow Tengu" from his Graveyard. The effect of "Light and Darkness Dragon" activates, negating the effect automatically, while reducing both its attack and defense points by 500 in the process. Bastion aims to keep triggering the effect so that his "Nine-Tailed Fox" can destroy it. He activates "Spirits Rest", which would Special Summon one Yokai monster from his Graveyard. Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon Gust" which would negate that effect, but "Light and Darkness Dragon's" effect activates, negating both cards, and reducing its attack and defense to 1300 and 800, respectively. Bastion Summons "Ittan Momen" in Attack Position, and Chazz activates his face-down "Final Attack Orders", which he again negates with "Light and Darkness Dragon", decreasing its stats further. As its defense is no only 300, Chazz can no longer activate the effect. Bastion is worried about Chazz's last face-down cards, speculating that it's not a card to revive a Dragon, as it would have been pointless to drop "Light and Darkness Dragon's" points so far. He concludes it must be card that negates attacks or destroys attacking monsters. He chooses to attack with "Ittan Momen". David Rabb wanders the island, musing of the location of the spirit cards he seeks. He believes there is at least one on the island, due to Syrus Truesdale's hesitant response to his question. He briefly glimpses the spirit of "Light and Darkness Dragon", and rushes towards it. At the Duel, Chazz reveals his final face-down card - "Cleansing Water", which returns the stats of "Light and Darkness Dragon" to their original values. "Light and Darkness Dragon" destroys "Ittan Momen", and Chazz defeats Bastion, who declares that he'll still make it to the finals, and defeat both Chazz and Jaden Yuki there. Chazz counters that he'll beat Bastion at his own game. Reggie MacKenzie runs into Alexis Rhodes on the beach, asking if she's Atticus' sister, and calls him by his self-given nickname (Fubuking in the Japanese version, Rhodie in the English version). Reggie challenges Alexis, and she agrees, with Reggie commenting that she has a drive to Duel, unlike her brother. Alexis is embarrassed by Reggie's constant use of her brother's nickname, and asks her to stop. She responds that she will if Alexis wins. David has reached the spot where he thought he saw the spirit, but finds the spot empty. He remarks that he's now confirmed his suspicions, but that he's in no hurry. Back at the Duel, Reggie has just Summoned "The Splendid Venus", shocking Alexis. Featured Duel: Bastion Misawa vs. Chazz Princeton Duel continues from the previous chapter. Chazz's turn Chazz attacks "Shutendoji" with "Light and Darkness Dragon", destroying it (Bastion: 2200 → 1400). Bastion activates the effect of "Mezuki" in his Graveyard, removing it from play to Special Summon "Crow Tengu" (1400/1200) from his Graveyard, but the effect of Chazz's "Light and Darkness Dragon" automatically negates it and reduces its own ATK and DEF by 500, to 2400 and 1900, respectively. Chazz Sets three cards. Bastion's turn Bastion activates "Spirits Rest" to send a Yokai-Type monster he controls to his Graveyard, but Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon Gust", which would negate the effect, but "Light and Darkness Dragon" negates both effects, and its ATK and DEF lower by 1000, to 1300 and 900, respectivelyIn the TCG/''OCG'', "Light and Darkness Dragon's" effect can only be activated once per Chain, and must be activated to negate the effect of a card which activates. Therefore, "Dragon Gust" would miss the timing.. Bastion Normal Summons "Ittan Momen" (1200/1500) in Attack Position. Chazz activates his face-down "Final Attack Orders", which is negated by "Light and Darkness Dragon", reducing its ATK and DEF by 500, to 800 and 400, respectively. Bastion attacks "Light and Darkness Dragon" with "Ittan Momen" and Chazz activates his face-down "Cleansing Water"In the TCG/''OCG'', "Light and Darkness Dragon's" effect continues to negate cards that activate, even if it has less than 500 ATK or DEF. In that case, it would not lose ATK or DEF by this effect.., which restores the stats of "Light and Darkness Dragon" to their original values, destroying "Ittan Momen" (Bastion: 1400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes